


He Remembered

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Prompt Response, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered the sand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Porn Battle VI (Undiscovered Country)
> 
> Prompts: Jack/Daniel, Sand

 

He remembered Egypt. Remembered the passion for the work, the drive for knowledge and understanding. He also remembered the arid air, the sun beating down like a hammer and feel of the hot sand beneath him. He especially remembered the sand, and how the incline of the dune would shift and move beneath him as he arched and writhed trying to press himself even further down the throat of any one of a handful of fellow students whose knees were cushioned by that same hot sand. Sometimes it was his knees being cushioned.

He remembered Abydos. Remembered the passion for its people, their zest for life and freedom. The arid air was familiar, as was the harshness of the sun baking the land. The sand was... the same. It still shifted and slid beneath him as he contorted against it, though this time there was only one whose mouth would work him to a frenzy, only one who press him further into that dune with her body as she rode him wantonly. Sha're. Sometimes as his knees were cushioned and his mouth drove her to madness he would think of... Egypt.

He remembered nothing. And then they found him. The man with the piercing brown eyes, Jack, made him think of hot sand and he didn't know why. He woke from dreams of pleasure in the sand, hard and aching with one name on his lips. Jack. As his memories returned he sadly accepted that he had never been with Jack on the hot sand anywhere but in his dreams. Until they returned to the Egypt of the past and were well and truly stranded. Months past until he couldn't stand any longer and as they walked the dunes one lazy afternoon he simply went to his knees and without waiting for an invitation, took Jack deep in his throat. And with his knees cushioned in the sand and his tongue busy, with Jack's hand in his hair, he thought of... Abydos.

There was nothing for him to remember about their sojourn into the past, but he wondered. Wondered what had happened out there among the dunes of ancient Egypt, he knew himself too well. And as he sat on the dock of the pond that was supposed to have no fish, enjoying the piece and quiet of midnight, he heard someone approach behind him quietly. Jack. With a silent nudge and a crook of a finger in the moonlight from Jack, Daniel followed him down a dark path to a small mossy clearing. Not a word was said in the moonlight illuminating the clearing as Jack simply went to his knees cushioned by the soft moss, and reached for Daniel's zipper. And as he came down Jack's throat, biting back a roar, he thought of... taking Jack to Egypt.

\---------------  
the end.


End file.
